Submerged arc welding is a type of welding where the arc is completely submerged in a covering of granular fusible flux. The flux protects the molten weld puddle from atmospheric contamination. Submerged arc welding systems, like other types of welding systems, may include a welding power supply, a wire feed control and drive assembly and a welding torch. In addition, submerged arc welding systems also include a flux system. The flux system holds and delivers the flux to the weld joint during welding.